


A Little Off Kilter

by ThinkingofWordstoWrite



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Feels, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other - Freeform, Sick Fic, Tea, Team, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkingofWordstoWrite/pseuds/ThinkingofWordstoWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry’s had better days, to be sure, but this isn’t as bad as he thought it would be, despite the fact that he’s thrown up what feels like half a lung and his two kidneys. Gen fic, no spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Off Kilter

**Author's Note:**

> -I don't own Forever (sadly). If I did, I'd do a crossover episode with the Avengers/XMen. ;) Because Henry is a mutant and his power is obvs. Immortality.
> 
> -Who'd be interested in Henry as an Avenger/XMen fanfic?

“Detective,” Henry coughed into the phone. “I’m sorry to say that I don’t think I’ll be able to attend tonight’s events after all. My apologies,” 

“Henry, you sound awful, are you alright?” Jo’s kind and sincere voice comes from what seems like very far away, and it makes him feel all that much worse. 

“It’s just a cold,” Henry reassured her-before paling rapidly. “My apologies, again, Detective but it seems that I’m going to have to cut this call short,” He managed, before placing the phone back onto its resting place-

And then making a quick dash towards the nearest bathroom.

 

A couple of hours later, and Jo’s partner called. From the midst of children laughing, Henry surmised that he was calling from home, seeing as it was a Saturday. 

“Hey, Henry! Jo called, saying that you’re ill. Need anything?” Hanson called. 

“No, I’m,” Henry broke off coughing. “I’m fine, Detective. Really,” 

“You sound fine,” Hanson said cheerfully. “Hey! You two little tykes…Henry, I’ll call you back, okay?” 

Henry didn’t hear him, as he’d dropped the phone and dashed like mad to the bathroom yet again.

 

Lucas called next, sounding concerned, as Lucas had a way of doing whenever he was concerned for one of his friends. 

“Doc, Hanson and Jo called, saying you sounded like death rolled over,” 

“What does that even mean?” Henry questioned, sipping some of his favorite lemon tea with sugar and milk. He was struggling not to cough and give himself away, because the last thing he wanted was an alarmed Lucas coming to ‘save the day’. Or at least ‘save the doc’. 

“Er…nevermind,” Lucas sounded anxious. “You sure you okay, doc?” 

“Lucas, I am perfectly fi-”

The tea had gone down the wrong way, and suddenly he couldn’t catch his breath. He was wheezing, and struggling to cough, and couldn’t because he couldn’t breathe-

“-ry? Henry, you there? If you don’t answer, I’m going to assume the worst! I’ll come over! I’ll bring Jo, and I’ll call Abraham!” Lucas threatened, sounding alarmed over the phone, but Henry was too busy turning blue. 

“Okay, that’s it, we’re coming over!” Lucas called, and then the sound of the dial tone ended, and Henry finally was able to start coughing and wheezing, and cursing as he did so. 

Damn this stupid flu!

 

Less than twenty minutes later and Henry was forced to leave the bathroom to answer the door not just for Lucas, but for Jo, Hanson, and a seriously concerned Abraham. 

“Damn it, Lucas, I said I was-” Henry wasn’t even able to finish the sentence, before he was pushed-gently-into the shop. 

“We’ll be the judge of that,” Abraham said firmly. “Come on, Henry. We know you don’t like people getting close to you, but not only am I your so…er, father, I   
am always concerned for your wellbeing.”

“I don’t want you getting what I got,” Henry protested, coughing weakly as he sat at the table in the dining room. 

“Let us worry about that,” Jo said firmly. “Where’s the tea, Abe?” Jo asked. 

“Top cupboard on the left of the kitchen,” Abraham called to her, and she went off. Lucas came over with a thick quilt. 

“Found this over a very nice mahogany chest,” Lucas said, holding it up for Abraham’s approval. Abe nodded. 

“Throw it over his shoulders, he’s got chills.” Abraham suggested. 

Lucas flung the quilt over Henry’s shoulders, and Henry couldn’t help but try to lean into that warmth as he kept coughing. Hanson brought over a thermometer, and Abe used it to start taking his temperature. 

“What about your families?” Henry asked, weakly. He knew that it was pointless to hope that they would keep staying at his side, but he also knew that hope was one of the reasons he was living this long. 

That, and the stupid curse. 

“My sons are spending time with their mother,” Hanson said. 

“My family is off doing stuff in another state,” Lucas said cheerfully. 

“And besides, Henry…you ARE family. To all of us. Even if you’re feeling a bit off kilter at the moment, we’re still here for you,” Jo said firmly. 

With that, she handed him a nice warm cup of tea just the way he liked, even as the others were helping him to get settled in for the night with a smile on his face.

At least until he started coughing up the other half of his lung.  
==  
End

**Author's Note:**

> -Also taking Forever prompts.
> 
> -Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it.


End file.
